Au son de l'horloge
by Feather in Book
Summary: Percy le sent vibrer dans tout son corps, ce Tic-Tac incessant. Il attend. Sa mère lui a envoyé un hibou. Son père est à l'hôpital. Il attend. Il écoute le temps qui passe. Le courage ne vient pas.


**Disclaimer: Je ne vous apprends rien, tout est à JK!**

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Ce très court o.s (encore une fois sur Percy, mais j'aime beaucoup trop écrire sur ce personnage!) attendait depuis un moment que je le finisse et, allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais inspiré ce soir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Au son de l'horloge**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le couloir de l'hôpital était désert. Percy avait l'impression que le bruit de l'horloge faisait trembler les murs.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Elle sonna neuf heures.

Il était donc là depuis deux heures, à se cacher dans une aile de l'hôpital ou il ne risquait de croiser personne.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il attendait, et pourtant le courage ne venait pas.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le hibou de sa mère était arrivé la veille. Elle avait supplié de venir, lui disant tout de même que si les jours de son père n'étaient plus comptés, il avait besoin de le savoir près de lui pour guérir plus vite.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Que dire ? Il n'était plus un gosse, il savait que sa présence ne changerait rien.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il était tout de même venu. Sa mère ne lui avait pas écrit ce qui était arrivé, simplement « très gravement blessé ». Percy était intelligent, il savait ce que ça signifiait. Cela voulait dire « agit pour Dumbledore et contre le ministère ».

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Ne les avait-il pas prévenus du danger qu'ils encouraient tous à suivre ce vieux fou qui prêchait la bonne parole de Potter ? Mais la parole de Potter était précieuse, plus que la sienne apparemment. Ron avait-il jeté sa lettre au feu ? Sûrement. Lui ne voulait que le protéger. Ça ne marcherait pas.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le bruit de la pendule le rendait fou et il n'allait tout de même pas rester là jusqu'au levé du soleil. Il décida finalement de se diriger vers la chambre de son père.

Sa mère et son frère aîné s'y trouvaient encore il aurait dû s'en douter et ses autres frères et sœur le serraient également si on les y avait autorisé. Percy ne serait même pas surprit s'il apprenait que Charlie rentrait de Roumanie. Jamais aucun des Weasley n'aurait laissé tomber un des leur. Il était le seul à faire ça, le seul à abandonner. Mais il ne voulait pas sacrifier sa carrière, sa vie, pour une résistance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il était égoïste et il s'en voudrait tôt ou tard, peut-être même était-ce déjà le cas. Mais c'était ainsi. C'était son choix.

Il ne s'approcha pas, restant dans un coin pour être sûr de ne pas être vu. Il ne pouvait pas affronter sa mère. Pourtant, Bill l'avait aperçu, il en était certain. Mais son frère ne fit pas le moindre signe dans sa direction. Son regard était vide, froid, il aurait aussi bien pu regarder le mur derrière lui. Il ne fit pas non plus remarquer la présence de son petit frère à sa mère, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il n'était pas au terrier ce fameux jour. Pourtant, Percy savait qu'après son départ, les lettres pour ses deux aînés n'avaient pas dû tarder, chacune agrémenté d'une remarque bien sentit à son encontre de ses autres frères et sœur, sans avoir eu droit à sa version des faits.

Tant pis. Il le méritait sûrement.

Bill finit par partir. Prenant un autre chemin que le petit coin d'ombre où il s'était caché. Au fond de lui, Percy se disait que son frère faisait ça pour lui, parce que s'il faisait exprès de se cacher, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Il n'irait jamais lui poser la question.

Plus tard bien plus tard, sa mère s'en est allé également. Elle avait encore des enfants inquiets qui attendaient des nouvelles à la maison.

Tic. tac. Tic. Tac.

Il l'entendait à nouveau; foutu horloge.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur suivait le rythme du balancier. C'était bien. Cela voulait dire qu'il battait toujours.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il approcha de la chambre sombre, la porte était resté ouverte, tous les patients à l'intérieur semblaient dormir.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Son père avait vraiment l'air mal en point.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Plein de bandages ensanglantés. Etait-ce une créature qui l'avait attaqué ? Au ministère ? Percy ne comprenait pas.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Percy retint sa respiration et posa un pied dans la pièce. Arthur Weasley bougea dans son sommeil.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Elle sonna minuit. Percy fit deux pas en arrière.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il n'avait pas la force; il ne pouvait pas entrer dans cette chambre. Et si son père ouvrait les yeux ? Et s'il le voyait, lui ? Le petit traître de la famille, le Gryffindor trop lâche.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Papa, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il fit demi-tour sans plus osé jeter un regard à la forme inconsciente sur le lit et disparu dans les couloirs.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**  
**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'aime avoir vos avis :D**  
**A bientôt! **


End file.
